Tough Love
by LovelyInspiration
Summary: Adam and Chase have a complicated relationship. You could say it was inherited. They pick on each other, but they care about each, too. That's just the way they are. It's just brotherly love – a tough love. (Tag to "Brother Battle.")


**Three cheers for bonding fluff! Yes, this story has brother bonding for Adam and Chase, as well as Douglas and Donald. I always worry about writing really sweet moments, because I'm concerned the characters will turn out more OOC than planned. I tried to make this one-shot realistic yet touching. I was very close to succeeding! Loving exchanges are always fun, though. I think this story keeps the Davenport boys somewhat in-character. I just try to ignore the slight OOCness (I just made up a word/acronym) and focus on the nice moment.** **This is a tag to "Brother Battle."**

 **Okay, well, read on! And, of course, enjoy!**

 **I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Chase winced as he applied pressure to the bruise on his arm through an ice pack.

"Man, you really blew me over that consol hard," Chase said in a strained voice, due to the pain that shot up his forearm.

"Sorry," Adam said, nursing his own injured shoulder, "Sometimes I forget how small and weak your body is."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Is there ever a time you won't insult me?"

"Is there ever a time you won't be short?" Adam joked, earning a hard glare from Chase. "Oh, would you calm down? I'm just kidding. You know I care about you, Chase."

"You sure how a funny way of showing it…" Chase mumbled. "Beating on me all day, insulting me, calling me names- that's not exactly model brother behavior."

Adam lowered his head in shame. It was true. He wasn't the perfect brother, and he knew it. Recent events pointed to their... unsteady relationship.

"C-can I tell you a secret about that?" Adam stuttered, suddenly feeling bad. Chase relaxed when he saw his older brother's remorseful disposition. He looked on expectantly, and Adam took that as sign to continue.

"I know it's annoying when I insist on insulting you, even in the most inappropriate situations. But, to be honest, I only do that when I get-," Adam choked, but swallowed back his nervousness, "-get scared."

Chase was shocked. Did he really just hear his courageous, strong, confident older brother say he was _scared?_ Adam saw the stunned look on Chase's face and decided to elaborate.

"Remember that time we were in the lab after revealing our bionics to Perry?" Chase nodded in confirmation, "We thought the government was coming to take us away, and I said you were so small they probably wouldn't see you. I know it wasn't the time for that, but I was panicked. Insulting you helps me cope with difficult situations. I don't like being sad, and I don't really know how to deal with it, so I try to lighten the mood by attempting to be funny."

"And, that time in Antarctica, when you were stuck in the avalanche, Bree and I went to rescue you. But, when we couldn't find you, I said Eskimos took you as a pet, because you were the same size as a penguin."

"Wait," Chase interjected, thrown off guard, "You said what?!"

"Don't interrupt!" Adam reprimanded. "Anyway, I felt bad about saying that later on, but I was scared we'd lost you. I love you Chasey. And… and I'm sorry I haven't been showing it."

"I love you too, Adee," Chase teased, using Adam's childhood nickname. The older boy chuckled. "But, you're not the only one with something to apologize for."

The oldest bionic scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

Chase continued, "I didn't treat you like a brother today, either. I crossed the line with my Laser Bo. Like Mr. Davenport said, we should respect each other."

"And from now on, that's how it's gonna be. No more using you as a punching bag. No matter how much I'll miss it…" Adam muttered the last part longingly.

"Deal. Bring it in bro," Chase agreed, motioning Adam into a hug. "Just try to avoid my arm."

Adam laughed, but consented, pulling his little brother into an embrace. And, suddenly, the battle they had in the lab didn't seem so important. They loved each other. It was a strange, misunderstood, brotherly, tough love.

A few feet away, Donald and Douglas observed the touching exchange in secret. The siblings on the couch neither noticed them nor paid them any attention.

"Aw, would you look at that?" Douglas marveled in admiration. "I guess they really did learn something from today."

"Of course they did! How could they not after my wonderful pep talk?" Donald boasted.

"Well, I'm not sure how much pep there was in that talk," Douglas scoffed.

"What do you mean by that, Douglas?"

"Nothing personal Donnie, but it was more of a scolding than an inspirational chat," Douglas argued.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have had to set them straight if _someone,_ " Donald pointed to his brother, "hadn't started that whole mess."

"Hey, you don't become the 'fun uncle' just lying around. And I have to be the 'fun uncle,' otherwise I'm stuck being the uptight, stick-in-the-mud," Douglas retorted.

"I'm sorry; did you just insinuate that I'm an uptight, stick-in-the-mud?"

"No! How would I ever come to think that about you? Just because you always told on me as a kid, bossed me around, and never let me have any fun?" Douglas asked sarcastically.

"Ok, for starters, jumping off the top railing of the stairs with a bed sheet parachute isn't fun," Donald spat, "it's dangerous and stupid. Secondly, I can be very fun!"

The siblings proceeded to bicker, albeit quietly, about who was and wasn't amusing. After a solid five minutes, the brothers gave up. The dispute had no clear winner. A moment of unfamiliar silence followed. Both inventors turned back to the remainder of Adam and Chase's exchange.

Douglas leaned up against the archway to the kitchen. "Hey, Donnie; that thing Chase said in the lab- about us not respecting each other- do you think that's true? Are we really childish?"

That question caught the billionaire off guard. "Well, not… necessarily. I mean, brothers fight. It's only natural."

"Yea, but you said it yourself: it's ugly when brothers fight. Isn't it a little hypocritical that we argue all the time, but expect Adam and Chase not to?" Douglas pointed out. Donald thought for a second.

He couldn't believe it, but Douglas was _right._

"Maybe so. I guess getting into petty squabbles with you isn't exactly the best example for the boys. I was… wrong," Donald said more to himself than anyone.

"Come again? Did you just utter the words 'I was wrong'?" Douglas asked with an amused smirk.

Donald ignored his brother's remark. "Look, Douglas, maybe it was a bit harsh to, you know, electrocute you… I should have been more forgiving."

"Yes, you should have," Douglas folded his arms. Donald shot his brother a look. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have given out all those new abilities. They were your rules, and you had the right to make them."

"Thank you. And… I... You know…" Donald spluttered awkwardly. He wasn't quite sure how to say it; he hadn't said it in so long.

"Yea, me too, Donnie," Douglas patted his brother's shoulder. Donald smiled, and the Davenport brothers enjoyed their first peaceable moment in a long time. But, of course, silence never lasted long in the Davenport-Dooley household.

"WHY?!" Leo exclaimed dramatically, charging through the front door. Bree trailed behind, a satisfied look on her face.

This caught the attention of both sets of brothers. Adam and Chase shared a curious look and turned to Leo. "What happened to you?"

* * *

 **After all the brothers were able to work through their problems, here comes Leo with more drama! If you remember the episode, he was upset about not meeting Franz Minsk. This was my interpretation of why Adam always makes jokes about Chase. It was just an idea I had one day that morphed into this one-shot. How about that!**

 **I wrote this awhile ago. I think it's actually my second or third LR story _ever._ Wow. This isn't my best work, but, like I said, I wrote it a _long_ time (a few months)ago.**

 **I hope the interactions were accurate. They proved challenging for me, but I think they came together. Review and tell me what you thought! Do you guys want to see more Davenport-Dooley family bonding? I enjoy a peaceful break from the world of internal-struggle and outside danger - not that those don't have their place.**

 **Well, I'll see you later!**


End file.
